


Winter Song

by SileneFairchild



Series: Christmas gifts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos are the best birds, Comfort, Gen, Hurt feelings, Singing, Some sadness, Songfic, some kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: Chocobos will try your tears, Prompto.
Series: Christmas gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RikuKingdomHearts3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/gifts).



> This Fic is one of my Christmas Fics I write. RikuKingdomHearts3 gave me a Charcter and a prompt to write, and I hope did well. The Fic is inspired by "Winter Song" from Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareilles ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2WlwKmBRDU )

Prompto was standing in the stables between the big yellow birds, he loved so much, but today his thoughts were clouded by some sadness. And while he was cleaning out the old bedding, he was softly singing.

“Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum bum bum bum

This is my winter song to you  
The storm is coming soon  
It rolls in from the sea

My voice; a beacon in the night  
My words will be your light  
To carry you to me

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love”

One of his feathered friends came a little bit closer and started to groom Prompto hair gently with his big beak. Prompto looked up to the big eyes of the caring bird and asked. 

“Hmm, what’s up? Do you want some cuddles? I think I need some too.”

He hugged his arms and face tight in the fluffy feathers of his strong friend, hiding unshed tears. He started again to sing, the voice a little bit muffled of the feathers, but beautiful and sad.

“They say that things just cannot grow  
Beneath the winter snow  
Or so I have been told

They say we're buried far  
Just like a distant star  
I simply cannot hold

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?

This is my winter song  
December never felt so wrong  
Cause you're not where you belong  
Inside my arms

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum bum bum bum

I still believe in summer days  
The seasons always change  
And life will find a way.”

Prompto could feel the head laying on his shoulder, while the big beak stroked his back gently and caringly.

“I'll be your harvester of light  
And send it out tonight  
So we can start again

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?”

The other birds had approached them and were now shielding him from the cold and unwanted glances. He could hear the birds humming, he hadn’t known that this bird could hum. 

“This is my winter song  
December never felt so wrong  
Cause you're not where you belong  
Inside my arms

This is my winter song to you  
The storm is coming soon  
It rolls in from the sea

My love; a beacon in the night  
My words will be your light  
To carry you to me

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?”

Prompto didn’t let go of the feathers, until he had ended the song. Then he rubbed his teary eyes and looked up to the birds head. 

“Thanks, Buddy. I feel better now.”  
The big bird looked curiously at him, nodded and laid his beak on Prompto’s head.

“Kweh!” He answered, if this was an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the this Characters are mine, I lend them From Square Enix. Thanks Guys. I love them.


End file.
